Tie Me Into Knots
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Anderberry!Klaine. Kurt is over his best friend Rachel's house and her hot older brother Blaine is home. Fluffy flirting ensues. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the characters - they belong to FOX/Glee. Story is loosely based off of Princess Diaries, which is something else I do not own.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think he does in there?" Kurt asked as he followed Rachel down the hallway to her bedroom, his gaze lingering over the mostly plain bedroom door – save for the large "DO NOT ENTER" sign. Kurt could hear music pulsing out of the room, the doorknob all but shaking.<p>

"I'd suspect he's building a bomb. Or forming some sort of gay mafia. Lord knows he can rant about LGBT rights with the best of them – even better than my dads sometimes." Rachel replied, opening up the door to her room and tossing her bag on the floor before flopping onto her bed.

"Oh, he's gay?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the interest out of his voice. Everyone at school knew that Kurt was gay – that was no secret. He had been called names all through middle school and halfway through his freshman year of high school – to no one's surprise – he came out. But he was the only openly gay kid at school – or so he'd thought. But this year, Rachel's incredibly attractive older brother decided that he didn't want to live with his biological mom anymore, so he moved back in with Rachel and her dads. And Kurt's not blind. He's seen Blaine in the halls at school, dressed impeccably well for public school – something that impressed Kurt because he's generally the only guy who seems to care what he looks like.

"Yes. And single, thank goodness. The three times I met his ex boyfriend, Sebastian, he was a douche – to me AND to Blaine. I'm so happy he broke up with him." Rachel sat up from her bed and clapped her hands together. "But enough about Blaine. You promised you'd help me find something to wear to school tomorrow to impress Finn." Kurt sighed and put his bag on the floor, recognizing that the conversation about Blaine was over.

"Ok. Let's see what you have to work with. This 'sexy toddler' look you've got going on isn't as sexy as you think." Kurt rolled up his sleeves and opened Rachel's closet, cringing at the amount of animal sweaters and plaid skirts in her closet. "Thank goodness I always pack travel accessory necessities" Kurt muttered as he rifled through Rachel's closet.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Kurt stood admiring his handy work and set about adding a few extra things that would really pull the look together. It wasn't his best work, but Rachel was almost a lost cause. He had done exceptionally well considering what he had to work with. Kurt bent over to pull a scarf out of his bag, snapping up when he heard someone walk into the room and whistle.<p>

"Well damn."

"Get out Blaine!" Rachel screeched, brushing past Kurt to push her brother out of her room.

"Who knew my younger sister was capable of looking like something other than a grandma?" Blaine laughed, and elbowed Kurt in the side. Kurt laughed before he turned to pull Rachel away from the doorway when he locked eyes with Blaine.

Blaine. Who was shirtless. And laughing. And looking at Kurt. With his beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to glow.

"What can I say, I'm very talented." Kurt replied when he was finally able to pull himself out of staring at Blaine.  
>"I'm sure you are." Blaine replied before winking at Kurt. Kurt blushed before pulling on Rachel and making her stand back in front of her mirror.<p>

"Now hold still. I need to tie this in a knot and when you're wiggling around I can't secure these tight enough." Kurt used the scarf to hold back Rachel's hair, looping it around and tying it in an intricate knot. "Go look at yourself." Kurt lightly nudged Rachel towards her mirror, listening to her gush about how she looks so different, but is still very much her style.

"And this head piece –"

"– It's a scarf Rachel, don't make it into something it's not."

"Is so beautifully done. How did you learn to tie like this?"

"I'm really good at tying knots." Kurt bent over to pick up Rachel's abandoned skirt from earlier, feeling someone's eyes on his backside. "When you do it enough, you learn new ways out of sheer boredom."

"Do what enough that involved knots exactly?" Blaine asked from the doorway where he was evidently still standing, causing Kurt to jump.

"Fashion." Kurt replied, deliberately trying not to focus on what things in this room he would rather tie up – and by things, he means Blaine.

"Mmm too bad. I could think of a few other things that you could tie up, you know, if you were bored."

"Blaine! Why are you still here? Don't you have a life? Or clothes to go put on?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hip as she stared at her brother. Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the doorway.

"Dad told me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Messaged received. Go away now."

"See you later Kurt." Blaine winked before turning away and going back down the hallway.

"Ugh I can't wait until he goes to college." Rachel huffed; slamming her bedroom door behind Blaine before she began to carefully pull off the outfit Kurt had created, folding it and placing it onto her bed. "You're coming over early tomorrow morning to help me with this knot thing, right? Blaine usually makes breakfast."

"Uh yeah sure." Kurt mumbled, his eyes on the door, as he mentally ran through his closet trying to think of the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow morning. For breakfast. With Blaine.

Kurt smiled to himself before mentally gathering himself and turning back towards Rachel to untie her headscarf. "Of course I'll be over here in the morning. You're clearly capable of looking fabulous, but I'm not sure you can handle it all on your own yet."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel gushed. "I'm so glad that you don't find it weird that I like your brother."

"Mmhmm." Kurt replied. If he could accept his best friend liking his brother, Kurt could only hope that his best friend could accept him liking her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shying a bit away from the Princess Diaries references but nonetheless. I do not own the characters; they belong to Glee/Fox. Song is Paradise City by Guns N' Roses.**

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his hair in his rearview mirror, making sure not a single hair was out of place. Kurt got out of his car and smoothed down the wrinkles in his pants before making his way up the Anderson-Berry driveway. Kurt knocked twice before letting himself into the house. He's been coming over for years, but he still knocks out of politeness to alert everyone that someone was coming in.<p>

Kurt closed the front door behind him, the smell of waffles and bacon wafting through the house. As Kurt got closer to the kitchen, the sound of someone singing could be heard. Having someone sing in this household was nothing knew for Kurt, but this voice was different. It was deep and smooth and unlike Rachel, didn't require back up music.

Kurt leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, smiling as he watched Blaine bounce around the kitchen in his pajamas, frying bacon and singing.

_Take me down to the paradise city._

_Where the grass is green,_

_And the girls are pretty._

_Take me home._

Blaine began to head bang as he sang into his spatula, his curls (for once un-gelled) flying around.

"I didn't realize I get food AND a show," Kurt commented, clapping as he walked into the kitchen and sitting down at the counter. Blaine stopped singing and turned around to smile at Kurt.

"Morning Kurt. You look well put together for 7am."

"There's never a wrong time to look good."

"I dig the hair." Blaine winked before turning back towards the waffle maker to pull the waffle out – missing the way Kurt's cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you."

Blaine picked the spatula back up and began singing the song from where he left off.

_Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber._

_Why I'm here I can't quite remember._

_The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe._

Blaine spun around before grabbing a wooden spoon and tossing it to Kurt. Blaine hopped up onto the counter and leaned close so that his face was right in front of Kurt's.

_I'd have another cigarette but I can't see._

_Tell me who you're gonna believe._

Kurt laughed and accepted the spoon, spinning around in his stool before getting up to stand in front of Blaine and sing along with him.

_Take me down to the paradise city._

_Where the grass is green,_

_And the girls are pretty._

_Take me home._

Blaine slid down from the counter, and suddenly Kurt's body was pressed up against Blaine's. Blaine who – unlike Kurt – was just wearing a thin white cotton t-shirt and not an incredible amount of layers. And his chest was pressed against Kurt's.

_So far away._

_So far away._

_So far away._

_So far away._

Blaine put his hands onto Kurt's hips for a moment, swinging him around so that Kurt's back was now against the counter. Kurt froze into place – Blaine's **_hands_** were just on his **_waist_**. Kurt was in such a state of shock that he almost missed the way Blaine wiggled his hips as he continued to hum the song.

"Ok. I'm going to go wake the sleeping dragon so you coming over here so early in the morning wouldn't be a complete bust." Blaine grinned before taking a swig of orange juice and wiping his mouth on his arm. Kurt shouldn't find that so attractive – his brother does that all the time and it revolts him, but when Blaine does it, it seems so….manly.

"It wouldn't be a **_complete_** waste. I DID get a free show." Kurt murmured trying to draw his eyes away from Blaine's arm muscles.

"Good point. You're welcome to watch me perform anything you want, anytime you want." Blaine grinned before bumping his hip against Kurt's and then walking out of the kitchen, yelling for Rachel.

Kurt slumped against the counter, letting his fingers graze over his hips where Blaine's hands had been.

_Oh boy._ Kurt thought to himself. _I'm so screwed._


	3. Chapter 3

School wasn't any different for Kurt, although he now seemed to go out of his way to see Blaine randomly in the halls. But after that morning at Rachel's house, Kurt was (foolishly, he knew) hoping that something would change between him and Blaine. Sure, he didn't think singing Guns N' Roses into cooking utensils was a date or anything like that, but he knew Blaine was flirting with him.

Kurt blames it on glee. And Rachel. Mostly on Rachel. They've been preparing for sectionals and Rachel has been sucking up all of Kurt's free time – whether it be consulting on what songs to sing, consulting on how to woo Finn, or listening to Rachel rant about the glee club un-appreciating her. And despite the fact that Kurt seemed to spend all his free time at the Anderson-Berry household, he didn't see much of Blaine. Kurt picked up in passing – many dinners at the Anderson-Berry household and Rachel's knack for talking about herself and her family like they're the most important thing in the world – that Blaine had a job that took up most of his time, as well as applying for colleges and then there's school on top of that. Kurt is well aware that Blaine is busy, but that doesn't mean that he's less disappointed in the fact that nothing really changed between him and Blaine.

What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't really talk to anyone about it. Rachel was too busy worrying about Finn, and besides Kurt hadn't really told her that he liked her brother yet anyway. Normally he'd talk to Mercedes about it, but they weren't as close as they were freshman year. After their brief stint on the cheerleading squad Mercedes tended to hang out with Quinn and Santana and Brittany – not that Kurt minded because he had Rachel, but right now it would be nice to talk to someone about Blaine.

Kurt sighed as he put his books in his locker, Rachel yammering away about something or other. Kurt closed his locker and linked arms with Rachel as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch, Kurt deciding that he really needed to talk to SOMEBODY, and if anything was ever going to happen with Blaine, Rachel would have to find out eventually. They sat down with their trays and Rachel was finally quiet enough for Kurt to broach the subject.

"Can I tell you a secret Rachel? And will you promise me you won't freak out?" Rachel looked over at Kurt curiously.

"Of course Kurt. You're my best friend, I would never share your secrets with anyone."

"…Will you also promise not to freak out?" Kurt fidgeted with his napkin on his lap.

"I promise."

"Ok, so I kind of think I have a crush – " Kurt was cut off by the slamming of a lunch tray onto the table across from Kurt. Kurt snapped his gaze up to see _Blaine_ sitting down next to Rachel.

"Blaine! Don't you have friends to bother?" Rachel snapped, her voice irritated. "Kurt and I are having a conversation here."

"First of all, they wouldn't be friends with me if me being with them was bothersome, second of all am I not allowed to hang out with my younger sister and her best friend who might as well be like my younger sibling as well with the amount of time he's at my house?" Kurt felt his chest tighten and his heart crush.

"But Kurt and I were in the middle of something."

"By all means carry on. I enjoy listening to Kurt put you in your place." Blaine winked at Kurt, but Kurt could barely enjoy it given the fact that Blaine had basically just said that Kurt was like a brother to him, which is exactly the opposite of what Kurt wanted to be to Blaine.

"But Kurt was just about to tell me who he has a crush – " Rachel started before Kurt cut her off.

"It doesn't matter anymore Rachel, don't worry about it. I have to go anyway." Kurt got up from the table, throwing is mostly uneaten lunch away before quickly exiting the cafeteria, not looking back to notice Rachel's angry gaze being directed at Blaine, while Blaine stared thoughtfully at a retreating Kurt.

* * *

><p>"What is your problem Blaine?" Rachel huffed, hitting Blaine on the arm. "Kurt rarely ever opens up to ANYONE and he was about to tell me a secret and you just had to go and ruin EVERYTHING!" Blaine rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze back to where Kurt disappeared to.<p>

"I find that hard to believe. He's over our house all the time and you two stay up all night talking about things, and he doesn't tell you anything?"

"He is a good listener. I open up to him about things to show him that I trust him and that he can do the same with me." Rachel replied haughtily.

"He's probably told you a million secrets but you're too busy being self-centered that you don't even hear him." Blaine said with a smirk, earning himself another smack on the arm.

"That's not true! And besides, he rarely ever talks about boys anyway, what with the fact that the last boy he ever spoke about liking ended up being his step-brother. And besides, it's not like there are any boys around here him worth liking given the circumstances, since there's no one that would like him back, which is just as well because he's too fabulous to date any of the Lima losers around here and the only worthy boy is Finn – who's his step-brother and Finn likes me so he's off the market for Kurt." Rachel continued rambling on about how Kurt is destined for greater things as Blaine stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Wow. You really are dense."

"Why do you say that?"

"Um, you are aware that _I'm gay_, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't count."

"I like boys. How do I not count?"

"Please Kurt would never like you. He has refined taste." Blaine laughed at his sister's opinion of him, but the whole conversation got him thinking.

It's not like he had never noticed Kurt before, the kid was at his house all the time – well, he supposed Kurt wasn't really a kid; they were really only two years apart in age. And Kurt was definitely attractive; Blaine had always appreciated Kurt's impeccable taste and ability to reinvent fashion so that it was affordable but looked like he spent a lot of money. And even past the looks, Kurt was a talented singer and he could hold his own in an argument, and he put up with Rachel's insanity and didn't seem to be damaged because of that. Blaine had just never thought of Kurt like that before; as someone he could date, because he was his younger sister's best friend. But suddenly the idea of dating Kurt didn't seem so odd, it felt almost…right.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Blaine's face, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Honestly, if you're going to insist on interrupting my lunch the most you can do is listen to me while I'm talking to you." Blaine didn't know how Kurt put up with her all the time.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I was just saying that maybe when Kurt is over this Friday night for our weekly sleepover I can wheedle it out of him."

"Oh you're such a good friend." Blaine replied, sarcasm dripping out of his voice as he formulated a plan in his head. "Hey nice chatting with you, Rach. I gotta go 'bother' my friends now." Rachel looked up at Blaine in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yup. See you after school sis." Blaine leaned down and kissed Rachel loudly on the cheek before grabbing his stuff and heading out of the cafeteria, leaving Rachel sitting alone, looking dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in a long time. I kind of lost where I was going with this...but I think I've got it figured out. (Sounds promising, eh?) So, here we go.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by for Kurt and he pushed away any thoughts of Blaine. He thought that maybe Blaine could like him back, but that obviously wasn't the case. Rachel pestered him in glee club that day that Blaine interrupted them at lunch, but Kurt just waved her off telling her it wasn't that big of a deal and finally Rachel dropped it. Kurt wasn't going to dwell too much on him. Blaine was graduating after all and then Kurt would be back to square one. Besides, he could continue living vicariously through Rachel, who surprisingly has been pretty successful with Finn lately; a sure sign that even if Finn was into boys, he would not have been well suited for Kurt.<p>

Soon it was Friday night and Kurt was packing up his things for his weekly visit to the Anderson-Berry household for a sleepover. Kurt hadn't really been avoiding Blaine all week, but he hadn't been going out of his way to see Blaine around school. As he packed, Kurt made the conscience decision that he was NOT going to get hung up on Blaine. Blaine was his best friend's older brother – just because they were both gay didn't mean that they were meant to be together. While it would be great if Blaine liked him, Blaine had had experiences, he had had boyfriends. Kurt had had….his right hand once or twice before he got weirded out by it. Blaine would probably never go for him anyway.

Kurt allowed himself one moment of self wallowing before he grabbed his bag, mentally chastised himself, and walked down the stairs calling out a goodbye to his dad. He probably wouldn't even see Blaine tonight, and he didn't care if he did or not. With the new resolve not to care, Kurt drove himself over to Rachel's for a night full of musicals, makeovers, and probably talk about Finn. The perfect Friday night.

When Kurt arrived, it was like he had stepped into a tornado of female hormones. Apparently in the ten minutes it took Kurt to drive to Rachel's, Finn had called Rachel and asked her out. On a date. Tomorrow night. Kurt, mentally berating Finn for not warning him, was glad that this night now had a purpose – something Kurt could really sink his teeth into and use as a distraction from Blaine.

"Do you still have the things I brought over the last time I was here?"

"Kurt!" Rachel nearly whined. "I can't wear the _same thing again_. I need to wear something new!" Rachel's sentence ended with a screech; Kurt barely flinched.

"Do you honestly think I would ever suggest _re-wearing an outfit_?" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrow at Rachel. "Calm down for two seconds. I'm going to do what I do best – reinvent clothes so they look brand new. I just need the scarf and maybe part of the skirt. Do you know what you're doing on this date?" Kurt asked, walking down the hall towards Rachel's room, trying not to peek into Blaine's room, which had the door open for once.

"He said we were going out for bowling and dinner. So I was thinking pants that stretch and this patterned – " Kurt whipped his head around so fast he nearly got whiplash.

"No. No, no, and no to everything you just suggested. Why would ANYONE own 'pants that stretch.' No. You need to impress him, not remind him of his mother."

"But I thought I had already impressed him since he asked me out. And isn't it a thing that guys date girls that remind them of their mother?"

Kurt tried hard not to roll his eyes. "First of all, you got him interested – you don't have him hooked. Second, it's more that girls date guys like their father, but either way it's a personality thing, not a 'I'm dressing like I've given up on the idea of ever having sex again' thing." Rachel looked scandalized while Kurt just waved his hand as if to say "moving on."

"What do you know about dressing for a date anyway? Since when have you ever been on a date?"

That stung Kurt momentarily until he realized that Rachel had no clue, no control on what was going on. And when Rachel has no control, she lashes out. "Fine. You're right. I've never been on a date before. You asked for my fashion advice but since you don't want it, I can just go home." Kurt replied, his arms crossed. Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really nervous."

"I know. Come on. Go put this dress on and I'll tweak it once it's on." Kurt tossed a simple black dress at Rachel and shooed her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Never been on a date before? I find that hard to believe." Kurt nearly fell over in surprise. He turned around to see Blaine standing (shirtless, again. Come ON that is not fair!) in the doorway of Rachel's room, smirking.<p>

"Yes well, this is Ohio. There's probably exactly 2.5 gay people in the entire state and the one is probably dating the half one because they sure aren't dating me." Kurt replied trying not to make eye contact with Blaine.

"Well, there's got to be at least 3.5 gay people in the state, because I'm gay and I'm not dating anyone." Blaine pushed himself away from the doorway and flopped onto Rachel's bed, close to where Kurt was standing. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he couldn't look at him. Kurt didn't think he could look up and see Blaine smiling at him – but not _at _him.

"Ok well just because we're both gay and single doesn't mean anything." Kurt mumbled, fiddling with something on Rachel's desk, missing the way that Blaine was looking at him, really looking at him, like he couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't want to date Kurt. "Regardless, I've accepted that I'll wait until college before I date. I don't mind waiting another few years." Kurt took a deep breath and flashed a smile at Blaine.

"It gets better out of Ohio." Blaine responded, his voice losing all traces of joking. "Not everyone is so closed off and homophobic. Then again, not everyone is that way in Ohio either, there's just a smaller population of them." Kurt offered Blaine a weak smile. "Although, waiting until you're in college isn't such a bad idea. High school boys are the WORST." Blaine's foot nudged Kurt's foot, causing Kurt to look at Blaine, seeing Blaine's teasing smile back in place.

"I'm a high school boy." Kurt quipped.

"Yeah well, you're a cool high school boy. All other high school boys are lame."

"You're a high school boy." Kurt said, fighting the smile from spreading all over his face.

"My point exactly." They both looked at each other momentarily before bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Blaine, don't you have any of your own friends to bother?" Rachel said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Kurt and I are in the middle of something important." Blaine stopped laughing, rolling his eyes dramatically at Kurt before turning over on Rachel's bed so that he was laying on his stomach, his chin in his hands. Kurt tried not to ogle at Blaine's butt.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry Princess Rachel. Considering you were taking a year and a day to get ready I thought I would entertain fair Kurt over here." Kurt snorted at the nickname, earning himself an over-the-shoulder wink from Blaine.

"Yeah well 'fair Kurt' doesn't need your rescuing Sir Blaine and this princess needs to get ready for the ball tomorrow night, so get out!" Rachel made a shooing motion with her hands. Blaine smiled widely before rolling over and grinning at Kurt.

"Until next time, fair Kurt. If you are ever in need of rescuing from this evil sister, let me know and Sir Blaine will rescue you." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "Also, if you ever want to talk about…things again, I'm here." Blaine said, just loud enough for only Kurt to hear.

"Thank you, Sir Blaine." Kurt flushed.

"Yes thank you Sir Blaine. Now go do something else." Rachel all but shut the door in Blaine's face before turning around to face Kurt again, clapping her hands together. "Ok Kurt. Make me fabulous!"

"You guys really get into your analogies." Kurt murmured, as he assessed Rachel.

"What can I say; we're a family of overdramatic people."

"That's for sure." Kurt's comment earned him a playful smack on the arm. "Ok. Let's do this." Kurt pushed out all thoughts of Blaine (Blaine 'coming out' to him, Blaine being single, Blaine saying that he thought Kurt could get dates, Blaine calling Kurt cool…ok no really Kurt is not thinking about Blaine anymore) and concentrated on making Rachel look fabulous.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the characters, or the song, or the references to things that sound familiar. **

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Kurt and Rachel hung out, like a typical Friday night. Kurt finished compiling an outfit for Rachel, making her look effortless. They moved onto popping in a chick flick for background noise as they talked about Glee club, Rachel's excitement for her date tomorrow, and plans for Halloween. At some point they had changed into their pajamas and Kurt was busy playing with Rachel's hair, figuring out different hairstyles when suddenly there was a loud thumping noise coming from down the hall.<p>

"Hey Rach. Why are your walls vibrating?" Kurt just managed to ask before Rachel sat up in disgust.

"BLAINE!" She screeched, stomping over to the door and yanking it open for one of her infamous storm-outs, although this time she had a place to go. Kurt jumped off the bed quickly to follow her, hoping to calm Rachel down before she threw a fit. Kurt caught up with Rachel just as she stepped into Blaine's room, her hands on her hips. Kurt nearly ran into the back of Rachel as he stopped short, the sight of Blaine wailing along to the music and playing air guitar on his bed catching him by surprise.

"Blaine! Turn it down!" Rachel yelled, reaching out for the knob on the stereo, only to have her hand slapped away from it by a grinning Blaine. Blaine reached out and grabbed Rachel by the hand, spinning her around and dipping her as he sang.

_You drive me wild, yeah yeah_

_You know you do, uh huh_

_You drive me wild, oh yeah_

_You know I need you_

"Let loose a little sis!" Blaine winked at Rachel before spinning her out, letting go of her hand before he shimmied over to Kurt who was trying hard not to laugh at them. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips again, similar to how he had done that day in the kitchen, and he began to swing his hips, practically groaning out the lyrics so only Kurt could hear them.

_Don't hold off do it, I need your lovin'_

_I'm getting so hot I'm cooking like an oven_

_My head is all filled with crazy thoughts_

_Love like this just can't be bought_

Blaine pulled back and smacked Kurt playfully on the ass before he hip-bumped Rachel and resumed rocking out by himself. By this time, Rachel had gotten herself together. She took Kurt by the hand and shot Blaine a warning look before stomping out the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Goodness gracious he can be annoying." Rachel fumed as they walked back into her room.

"It's not so bad." Rachel gave Kurt an incredulous look. "Rach, you know you only hate it because it's rock music and not show tunes. If he was wailing to Barbra you know you'd join right in, no problems." Kurt said, giving Rachel a pointed look.

"I suppose so. Also he's my brother so it's even more annoying." Rachel sighed overdramatically before collapsing on her bed. "Blaine hates _Les Misérables_. What do you say we play it on really loudly?" Rachel asked.

"And sing at the top of my lungs? But of course." Kurt giggled, crawling into bed next to Rachel.

Kurt would worry about Blaine's song choice ("_I need your lovin'_" what did that mean?) and his poor taste in musicals (really, who would dislike Les Mis?) later. Right now he had to get his Éponine on.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is "You Drive Me Wild" by The Runaways<strong>


End file.
